¿Cómo se hacen los bebés?
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: Todos en Akatsuki están muy aburridos, ya que no había nada por hacer y el televisor no les satisfacía lo suficiente. Entre tanto y tanto aburrimiento, el buen chico de la Akatsuki sufrió una duda que a todos dejó helados.


**Hola mundo dominado por el yaoi! Espero que estén bien, ahora, este fic es colectivo con mi hermana, "Kurai_Tamashi" esperamos, de todo corazón que está tontería les haga reír aunque sea un poquito xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

-

Era una tarde lluviosa en aquel bosque donde solía ocultarse la cueva de los Akatsuki, dentro de ésta, se encontraban todos en la sala principal, sentados en diferentes sitios. Konan y Pain estaban en el sillón para dos; Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame e Itachi se encontraban en el sillón mas grande, mientras que Deidara y Tobi estaban en otro sillón para dos, Deidara recostado y Tobi en el borde del sillón. Zetsu, por su parte, se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo en las profundidades de la tierra, asomando únicamente de la cintura para arriba.

Todos miraban el televisor y era Deidara quien manejaba el control del mismo, todos tenían una expresión de fastidio ya que no había absolutamente nada interesante para ver.

—_"Si sigo así, explotaré"_ —pensó cierto enmascarado, bostezando detrás de su máscara.

—Esto es aburrido. —murmuró para sí mismo Deidara, a lo que todos asintieron, dándole la razón al rubio.

—_"Bueno... Estaría mejor si le dieras hasta el canal porno, Deidara"_ —pensó de nuevo para sí el enmascarado mientras una lagrimilla se asomaba en su ojo por el sueño.— _"Aunque... No es mala idea... Me entretendrá"_ —pensó el pelinegro mientras sonreía debajo de su mascara.— Deidara senpai —llamó con su voz chillona.

—¿Y ahora qué quieres, Tobi? —preguntó con flojera el rubio, mientras miraba a su "Kohai".

—Senpai... ¿Cómo se hacen los bebés? —preguntó Madara con la voz mas inocente y chillona que pudo, logrando que toda la organización lo volteara a ver, algunos con una sonrisa en el rostro o aguantándose las carcajadas y otros con los ojos como platos y sudando frío.

—¿A... A qué viene esa pregunta? —respondió el rubio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Bueno, pasa que el otro día, Tobi estaba caminando de su cuarto a la cocina por un vaso con agua cuando de pronto, Tobi escuchó a Konan decir "¡Ohh si Pain, quiero un bebé tuyo!". Pero Tobi cayó en cuenta que no sabe como se hacen los bebés, por eso Tobi le preguntó —respondió mientras su sonrisa crecía al ver la cara de los dos líderes de Akatsuki.

—_"Madara, hijo de perra"_ —pensó la única mujer en Akatsuki mientras que los otros soltaban pequeñas risas, algunos hasta se mordían la lengua para guardar el respeto a sus líderes. Pain por su parte, desvió la mirada avergonzado, nunca se esperó eso de Madara, bueno, en realidad se esperaba cualquier cosa por parte de él, pero esto fue demasiado.

—Jeje —rió Kisame divertido y con interés por lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos.

—¿Deidara senpai? —preguntó Tobi, esperando la respuesta de su compañero de equipo, quien tenía las mejillas más que rojas por el comentario que hizo su kohai.

—T...Tobi, —el joven rubio temblaba— ¿En serio no sabes como se hacen los bebés? —cuestionó con cierto temor en sus ojos al ver el nivel de "retraso mental" que tenía el buen chico de la organización.

—No, senpai, Tobi no sabe. ¿Podría enseñarle a Tobi a hacer bebés? —preguntó el buen chico, con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara, mientras que, incluso el mismo Itachi, había torcido sus labios por la gracia de ese comentario.

—¡Por supuesto que no, Tobi! —exclamó Deidara más que avergonzado al imaginarse a sí mismo y Tobi haciendo un bebé.

—Entonces explíquele a Tobi —respondió inmediatamente el "buen chico" mientras se reía en su interior.

—Bu... Bueno, veras Tobi, para que nazca un bebé se necesita un hombre y una mujer, ellos deben tener algo de... Uhn... "Acción" y durante esa "acción" el hombre deja una semilla —al decir esto, los de Akatsuki comenzaron a ahogar risas mientras miraban el rostro rosa del artista.— La cual se une con una "almendra" que posee la mujer y nueve meses después, nace el bebé... ¿Se entendió? —preguntó el joven rubio con el rubor a más no poder, ciertamente él no era quien para decir sobre ese tipo de cosas, si acaso estaba informado por su tiempo en la aldea, pero el rubio se unió muy joven a la organización, por lo que no había tenido tiempo de hacer la "acción".

—Uh... Senpai, Tobi todavía no entiende —dijo con voz boba el Uchiha enmascarado mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

—¿No sería mejor si se lo mostramos con marionetas? —recomendó Sasori al ver que el idiota de naranja no entendía.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡El pinocho se consuela con marionetas cuando la rubia anda de misión! —gritó el albino haciendo reír a casi todos los presentes.

—¡Claro que no, albino idiota! ¡Tú te consuelas con tu guadaña cada que Kakuzu va a una misión en solitario! —le gritó el pelirrojo de Suna al albino, el cual enrojeció mientras los demás se carcajeaban.

—¡Ateos de Mierda! ¡Jashin-Sama les joderá! —maldijo el Jashinista, cruzándose de brazos y con el rubor aun en sus pálidas mejillas.

—Tobi aun no entiende. —dijo inocentemente el enmascarado, haciendo que todos cesaran de reír.

—Mira, piruleta andante, ¿Sabes lo que es la polla? —preguntó el religioso, mirando a Tobi, el cual calló.

—¿Es un ave o no? —preguntó Tobi sin entender, mas Hidan tuvo un tic nervioso. ¿Tan idiota podía ser Tobi?

—Verás Tobi, todos los hombres tenemos una polla, el papel que hace la polla es lanzar leche y de esa leche salen los bebés. —explicó Hidan a lo que Itachi no aguantó por más y, por primera vez, todos en la organización le vieron retorcerse, mientras se llevaba los brazos al estomago y las lagrimillas se asomaban por sus ojos, a lo que los demás le miraron extrañados dado que esa no era una actitud habitual en él.

—¿Entonces esa ave lanza leche y los bebés aparecen mágicamente de la leche? —cuestionó el enmascarado, rascándose la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener su voz de Tobi, puesto que las carcajadas no tardarían mucho en salir.

—Bueno, mejor hagamos esto —dijo Kisame para luego sacar una pizarra de quien sabe donde para comenzar a dibujar, aclarando que Itachi estaba a su lado, por lo que una vez que terminó de dibujar, el Uchiha se encargó de hacer un poco de censura para bien de los menores presentes —Bueno Tobi, lo primero que se hace, es conseguir una mujer. Toma de ejemplo a Konan y el Líder -dijo el ninja de Kirigakure mientras señalaba el primer dibujo.— Ahora bien, si estos dos se aman, lo cual no dudo, entonces es obvio que querrán llevar más lejos la relación —ahora apuntaba al segundo paso. —Ahí es donde empiezan los besos, después se van al "faje" o "toqueteo" y por último se llega al sexo, ahí es cuando el líder deja que su polla se meta en Konan. Al acabar, la "leche" que te mencionó Hidan, hace que Konan se embarace y nueve meses después tendríamos un mini-Akatsuki aquí —concluyó feliz el espadachín.

—¡No! -gritaron Pain, Konan y, sorprendentemente, Kakuzu.

—¡Ni Konan ni yo queremos un hijo! ¡Aun no! —reclamó "Dios".

—¡Pain, cierra la boca! ¡Y no Kisame, yo aún no quiero tener descendencia! —dijo la joven kunoichi.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso, cara de pez! ¡¿Sabes lo caro que sale un bebé? —reclamó el tesorero.

—¿Tú si? —cuestionó Kisame, arqueando una ceja.

—No, pero los gastos deben ser caros. Me mato manteniéndolos a todos ustedes y un bebé más, no es de soportar. —respondió el tesorero.

—Estás exagerando. —murmuró Kisame.— Bueno, supongo que ya entendiste, ¿Verdad, Tobi? —cuestionó.

—¿Entonces líder-Sama meterá el ave para que Konan-sama se beba la leche y nueve meses después salga el bebé? —preguntó el buen chico de la organización, a lo que el espadachín de la niebla sufrió un tic en el ojo y labio.

—¡Joder! ¡¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas, Tobi? —gritaron al mismo tiempo Deidara, Hidan y Kisame.

—Tobi es un buen chico. —se defendió el enmascarado.

—Veamos, si este idiota no entiende con palabras o dibujitos, entonces recurramos a algo más... Directo —dijo el marionetista mientras se levantaba y caminaba directo a su habitación y al volver, se podían apreciar que eran replicas de Deidara y el mismo Sasori.

—¡Maestro! ¡No use esos, por favor no! —rogó el rubio con la desesperación en el rostro.— ¡Se lo suplico!

—No seas niña y cállate Deidara —le reprochó el pelirrojo a su alumno.— Ahora bien, Tobi —dijo llamando la atención del enmascarado.— Mira, primero que nada, están los besos —dijo mientras que con sus hilos de chakra hacía que las marionetas se besaran.— Después, llega el toqueteo, como dijo Kisame —al decir esto, la mano de "Sasori" recorrió del cuello de "Deidara" hasta su pecho, quitando la bien elaborada capa mientras el verdadero rubio se moría de pena y sus compañeros se carcajeaban. —Después del "toqueteo", viene la "acción" como dijo Kisame. —dicho eso, el marionetista hizo que la marioneta de sí mismo, se retirara los pantalones poco antes de las rodillas, mientras ponía a la marioneta de Deidara en cuatro piernas ante las carcajadas de todos los miembros.

—¡Maestro, no siga! —rogó el rubio, cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos por la vergüenza del momento, puesto que las risas de sus compañeros no ayudaban mucho.

—Cierra la boca, Deidara. —ordenó hastiado el pelirrojo.— Como decía, viene la "acción", tienen que hacer "eso". —diciendo esto mientras hacía que la marioneta de Sasori le diera por detrás a la de Deidara. Los movimientos se volvían más obscenos cada vez, mientras que Itachi escondía su rostro en el brazo de Kisame por las terribles carcajadas que sufría en ese entonces. Todos reían viendo las acciones de las marionetas, mientras que Sasori seguía concentrado en su explicación.— Al hacer "eso", mi polla lanzará leche en Deidara, suponiendo que él fuese mujer, y nueve meses después, saldrá el bebé. —concluyó, antes de separar a los muñecos mientras que todos estaban enrojecidos y con varias lágrimas escapando por sus ojos de las carcajadas. Inclusive el mismo Madara se mordía fuertemente los labios para no reír con su voz natural ni con la de Tobi.

—Bien, ahora Tobi, ¿Tu cerebro poco desarrollado entendió todo? —preguntó Sasori mientras le acomodaba las ropas a sus marionetas.

—Ah... Lo lamento, Sasori senpai, pero Tobi sigue sin entender del todo. ¿Por qué está eso de que Deidara senpai no es mujer, pero en el caso de que lo fuera tendrían un bebé? Deidara senpai no es mujer... A Tobi le empezó a doler la cabeza —murmuró el enmascarado colocando una mano en su cabeza.

—Me sigue sorprendiendo que seas tan... imbécil —respondió Sasori con su poca paciencia.— Si me disculpan, iré a guardar esto —murmuró retirándose a su habitación.

—Bueno Tobi, ya que veo que tu capacidad mental es nula, será mejor que te explique con mi arte, uhn —dijo Deidara al momento de tomar algo de arcilla de sus bolsillos y comenzar a moldearla hasta que ésta tomó la forma de un mini-Deidara y la otra de un mini-Itachi pero con senos.— Ahora bien, mira, como yo odio al Uchiha bastardo, el será el sometido, además de mujer —dijo colocando las figuritas en posición; Itachi contra el suelo y Deidara entre sus piernas.— Bueno, esto es simple. Mi polla entrará en la concha del bastardo, para después de un rato liberar mi leche y con eso quedará embarazada, si no resulta a la primera, lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias hasta crear a un pequeño y nuevo artista, claro, después de una espera de nueve meses. ¿Entendiste? —preguntó para luego voltear a ver a la comadreja, la cual tenía las mejillas encendidas en un lindo color carmesí y se escondía disimuladamente tras Kisame, mientras todos los demás reían sonrojados ante el ejemplo del rubio.

—Pero si Itachi-senpai es hombre. —murmuró el buen chico, rascándose la cabeza confundido.— ¿Y qué es la concha? A Tobi le quedó claro que la ave lanza leche para que se la beba la mujer y nueve meses después salga el bebé. Aunque no me queda claro, ¿Tenemos que conseguir un ave que lance mágicamente leche y se la dé de tomar a Konan? —cuestionó Tobi aun más confundido a lo que Deidara, Hidan, Sasori y Kisame le miraron con un tic enorme en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que no entiendas algo tan sencillo, estúpida piruleta? —exclamó irritado el Jashinista.

—¡Eres un idiota, Tobi! ¡¿Ni con dibujos, ni con ejemplos explícitos puedes entenderlo? —le recriminó el rubio.

—¡Me hiciste perder mi tiempo y ni siquiera entendiste un poco! —Sasori estaba muy enfadado, mientras que Kisame sólo se masajeaba las sienes. Por su parte, todos los demás reían ante la escena.

—Tobi es un buen chico. —se defendió de nuevo el de la máscara.

—A ver, para no cortarte la cabeza aquí mismo y hacerte sacrificio, te lo pondré más fácil, sólo espera aquí, cara de paleta —murmuró el albino ya muy malhumorado mientras se largaba a su cuarto y volvía con lo que parecía un DVD.— Muy bien, ya que se ve que no entiendes con dibujitos, ejemplos de marionetas y explicaciones con arcilla y comadrejas, te lo pondré en una película.

—¿También hacen películas de como hacer bebés? Eso es sorprendente —murmuró la piruleta andante mientras ponía su mano debajo del mentón, como si meditara lo antes dicho.

—_"Respira... Hidan... No lo mates aquí o Kakuzu te quitará la cabeza." —se decía a si mismo el albino— _Bien, vamos a la sala antes de que decida matarte —dijo el albino tomando de la mano al enmascarado y encaminarse a la sala, donde, seguido de todos, colocó el CD en donde correspondía para luego sentarse.— Muy bien cara de piruleta, con esto aprenderás cómo se hacen los bebés —dijo el fanático de Jashin antes de iniciar la película con ayuda del control remoto.

Todos miraban al televisor y lo que se divisaba en él: Una mujer realmente hermosa, pechos grandes, cinturas pequeñas y caderas anchas. La mujer se encontraba arrodillada, dando la cara a una enorme y dotada hombría, la cual pertenecía a un hombre calvo y de abdomen perfecto, bonito trasero y brazos muy bien trabajados. La chica tomó entre sus manos el erguido sexo del hombre y comenzó a mamarlo lentamente al principio, haciendo gemir al hombre. Así estuvo la chica por varios minutos, lamiendo el sexo del hombre, mientras este le tiraba de los cabellos, marcando el ritmo de la mamada.

Todos en Akatsuki tenían un enorme sonrojo y una erección entre sus pantalones, todos con excepción de Konan, puesto que ella era mujer, pero aun así, ella manifestaba su excitación sintiendo mojadas sus bragas.

Ya podía observarse como la chica se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, dispuesta a aceptar la penetración del hombre. Nadie se perdía lo que ocurría y, tan sólo esperaban por ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella escena, donde el hombre por fin penetró duramente y sin piedad a la chica que manifestaba su placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Varios minutos pasaron y los Akatsuki jadeaban, observando el acto de lujuria que ocurría en el televisor. Así hasta que el coito de aquellas personas en el televisor, terminara.

Hidan, con un enorme rubor y una erección en sus pantalones, retiró la película.

—Supongo que ya entendiste, ¿Verdad? —cuestionó el espadachín de la niebla a un callado Tobi. Pasaron varios segundos, mas la respuesta del buen chico no aparecía.

—¿Tobi? —preguntó Deidara. Kakuzu, Itachi, Konan, Pain y Zetsu observaban con una sonrisa lo que ocurría, puesto que ellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdadera identidad de Tobi. Era cuestión de poco el saber la tontería que respondería el de la máscara.

—Tobi entendió todo. —dijo el enmascarado, con una enorme sonrisa tras su máscara.

—¡¿En serio? —preguntaron Deidara, Hidan y Sasori a la vez e impresionados.— ¿Entendiste todo?

—Sí, Tobi entendió todo. Tobi es un buen chico. —rió Tobi.

—¿Estás seguro que ya sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? —cuestionó Hidan, a punto de matar al de la máscara si salía con una idiotez.

—Sí. —dijo el buen chico— ¡Para hacer un bebé, hay que tener sexo caliente y duro! —exclamó agitando las manos, dejando impresionados a Kisame, Deidara, Sasori y Hidan por semejante respuesta tan inesperada. Mientras, por su parte, los demás se partían de risa.— Sólo una cosa que a Tobi no le quedó claro. Ustedes dijeron que lo que se debe usar es una polla que lanza leche, pero lo que Tobi tiene, es un pene enorme que lanza espermas, no una polla que lanza leche. —concluyó feliz Tobi, mientras por dentro estaba muriéndose por soportar tantas carcajadas.

—Tobi —murmuraron Kisame, Sasori, Hidan y Deidara de modo bajo para luego retirarse un momento antes de volver, cada quien con Samehada, unas figurillas de arcilla, el tercer Kazekage y la guadaña, respectivamente, para luego tratar de atacar a la piruleta andante.

—¡Tobi eres un idiota! —gritaron los cuatro antes de que una fuerza extraña los alejara del Uchiha.

—¡Líder, déjeme matarlo! ¡No lo lamentará! —gritó el albino mientras era amarrado por los hilos del tesorero.

—Cálmate, Hidan, el punto es que Tobi al menos ya sabe cómo se hacen los bebés. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender, vamos Konan —dijo el joven Dios seguido de su ángel.

—Seguro y van a hacer un pequeño Akatsuki... No suena mal, un bebé alegraría un poco esta organización tan tétrica —dijo Madara con su voz de Tobi mientras reía tontamente al ver la cara de Kakuzu.

—¡Líder! ¡Konan! ¡Para algo existen las manos y los consoladores! ¡No me jodan la economía! —gritó el avaro de la cascada antes de correr detrás de sus señores.

—_"Sensei, es usted un cabrón" _—pensó el joven Itachi mientras se carcajeaba levemente contra el brazo de Kisame.

_…Así como Madara es el más amargado de Akatsuki, también es el que más alegría atrae…_


End file.
